


When were you going to tell me?

by DumbassWhoWritesAt3AM



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (I JUST NEEDED SOMEONE), (ITS NOT A SELF INSERT OMG), After Tommy's exile, Be grateful Im not posting my Fuckboy!Wilbur AU, Dead Wilbur Soot, Don't Ask, Gen, Ghostbur, I don't know why I like this AU so much, I'll add tags later, My tag babyyy, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Philza Minecraft is a good dad, Philza Minecraft is an Okay Dad, Snow, Swearing, TBH this makes more sense sometimes, This is my response to the shitty canon ages, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), dadbur, discs, heh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassWhoWritesAt3AM/pseuds/DumbassWhoWritesAt3AM
Summary: Wilbur (Ghostbur) and Tommy are hanging around when Wilbur mentioned a lady Tommy's never heard of before. He goes to Phil for some help, and he gets questions that were never asked answered.
Relationships: (don't come after me), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Original Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	When were you going to tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on The Writers Block you know exactly what this is about.

“Hey, Tommy! You like music discs, right?” The question was empty. Technoblade already knew the answer. 

Technoblade was holding something. Tommy was outside their (well, technically just Technoblade’s) cabin. Wilbur had come over, and they were building some cobblestone towers. 

“It depends on which one. Why?” he yelled from the top of his latest creation. 

The pigman retrieved a blue centred disc from his coat. “I found one while raiding some dungeon. I’m not going to use it.”

Tommy was already making his way down the tower.

Technoblade tossed it at the boy, frisbee style. He admired the disc. The ridged vinyl buzzed as he ran his nails over it.

“Where’s your jukebox?”

“It’s inside. I’ll bring it out.”

Techno brought out the box and left it for the two to use. He was never one for classical music, the only kind that was available in the SMP. But Tommy and the ghost couldn’t seem to get enough of it. With cold hands, Tommy put the disc in the slot. The starting beats popped out of the box. 

“Oh, I remember this song! I haven’t heard it in years!” Wilbur exclaimed. “This was Fiona’s favorite!” He floated in time with the beat. 

“Fiona? Isn’t that the lady from Shrek?” He was also getting into the flow of the song. 

“Fiona? Oh, she was my Friend before Friend, Tommy.” Wilbur did a flip midair. “She was amazing. It was love at first sight, I’ll tell you.”

“You? With a woman? I thought you only liked animals.” He joked. In all honesty he was curious about who Wilbur was talking about. “How come I never met her?”

“On, she died in childbirth”

Tommy stopped bobbing his head. He’d never heard of this woman before, and now she’d gone, gotten knocked up by probably Wilbur, and _died_? “Do… do you mean Fundy’s mom? Wasn’t her name-”

“No, silly,” Wilbur laughed. “She’s your mother!”

“Oh.” Tommy paused for a moment. “Wait, what the fuck are you on about?”

“Well, Fiona had you, and that’s why she died.” The ghost paused. “I wonder why I never see her around. I mean, she must be a ghost too, right.”

Tommy was worried that his brother was going senile with death. “Wil, that would make you my father, then,” he said with uncertainty. 

“Well. that’s not true!” The song “We’re brothers after all!”

“Yeah we are! We’re brothers! And don’t you forget it!” _Please don’t forget it._

“Don’t say that, I’m going to cry.” It was something they always said, to reaffirm their attachments to each other. It was almost a reflex whenever the subject was brought up. 

The song faded out along with their conversation. Wilbur wanted an encore, but Tommy declined. They went back to the towers. 

Tommy didn’t know why he was so worried. Wilbur had just gotten his words mixed up, is all. He was probably talking about Sally, and not whoever this ‘Fiona’ was. Although, if Fiona were their mother, how come he never heard of her before? And how come Wilbur said she was like ‘Friend’ if they’d never dated? Maybe there was some truth behind his words, but Tommy couldn't be sure. 

One thing was for sure; they were brothers, and they helped each other. He would help Wilbur through these memory issues of his, he just needed some backup. 

  
  


“Phil, who’s Fiona?”

They were sitting in Technoblade’s cabin, fire roasting them. It was snowing out, and they had been holed up there while the pig was getting firewood. Wilbur was probably holed up somewhere, hiding from the blizzard. It was a few days after they’d listened to the disc. 

“Who?” He replied, even though he knew the answer. 

“Wilbur was talking about her the other day. Was.. was she our mother?”

For as long as he could remember, only Philza had taken care of them. The whole ‘dying in childbirth’ story would make sense. Of course Tommy had asked about their mother before. Stories ranged to a woman named Kristen to a clone of Phil (dubbed ‘Mumza’) to a refrigerator, but Phil always said she loved all of them very much. 

“She was your mother, Tommy.”

“Okay, that’s what I thought. But… I think Wilbur thinks he _married_ her? And I’m getting a bit worried that he’ll forget other things, or remember them wrong, and-”

“He’s not wrong.” 

“I’m scared tha-” Tommy realized he’d been interrupted. “What?”

Phil took a deep breath. “When Wilbur was young, he met a girl named Fiona. They were in love. Uh, they... “

“They had sex?” he deadpanned. Just because he was the youngest here didn’t mean he was stupid. 

“Uh, yeah. Anyway, she got pregnant, and had a child. She… didn’t make it. Wilbur was devastated. He couldn’t raise a kid all by himself, so he asked me to.”

“What are you getting on about?” _No fucking way he’s being serious._

“Wilbur’s your real dad, Tommy. Biologically, at least.”

The fire crinkled away, filling the cracks of silence alongside Tommy’s confusion. 

“Why the fuck… What… WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” Philza tried to calm the boy down. He was standing now, and Phil didn’t want him to kick something over (or kick him. He probably deserved it for never talking about this). 

“Why.. what…” He stopped stuttering, and his hands dropped. After a few more mouthed words and head shakes, he said “I’m going outside, don’t try to follow me.”

“Outside? There’s a blizzard, Tommy.” 

He grabbed his coat. “I’ll bundle up. If Techno can go out there, why can’t I?”

“You can’t just run away from this conversation, T-”

“Watch me, old man.” He threw open the door and stepped out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Anyway I'll post part 2 sometime soon. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week. Depends on if classes are boring or not lol.


End file.
